The Forbidden Son with Silver Skin
by ShadowHunter399
Summary: Artemis feels there is something she doesn't know. She investigates at camp and discovers an event that happened over 18 years ago. How does this have to do with an unkillable demigod? Can Artemis unveil the secrets of his past or will she never no what is the true curse of Artemis.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So as you may know I took a long break off writing and stopped my old story. I will be update dating every week. Tell me what the pairings should be. BTW The main character is an OC, not Percy. I will still be doing my dedication question. Sorry the story is bad. I am a little rusty. Here is the story!**

 _If you want to live a happy life, tie it to a goal, not to people or objects –Albert Einstein_

 **Percy POV**

I woke up with a tension in my stomach. I just knew something would happen and I would be dealing with trouble. I walked out of my cabin to see the usual stuff. Clarisse shoving new camper's heads in toilets, Piper wanted to give Annabeth a makeover, and Travis and Connor dumped Katie in Canoe Lake.

Everything seemed to be normal.

The horn sounded for breakfast and today was a special day. We would be able to sit on the beach and sit anywhere.

I pulled out a nice blue and gray blanket and laid it on some soft sand. Annabeth noticed me and laid on the blanket with a smile and held my hand until the tree nymphs came out with our breakfast. We ate in a comfortable silence.

A boy in black clothing ran across the water with a wolf behind him. He kind of looked like a ninja, dressed up in all that black cloth. Annabeth and I exchanged and drew our weapons to greet the newcomer. A sea monster popped out of the bay and chased the kid to the shore.

I ran across the water to kill the monster. I raised my blade and brought it down, when the kid got in the way and block my sword with two small silver sticks. I was surprised and the "ninja" rushed passed me onto the shore. I ran back and intercepted him before he reached the shore.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

He looked at me with his glowing silver eyes, but didn't respond. I asked him "Are you a demigod?"

He nodded, pushed me aside, and calmly walked to the shore, where all the campers looked at him in shock. How could they not. They just witnessed a kid deny the hero of Olympus. Not that I wanted to brag or anything, but I hated kid with cocky pride. I ran back to shore.

The ninja reached his hand out and the 50 foot sea monster shrunk into his hand. The essence transformed into something, but I only got a glimpse of it. It looked like a silver bow.

He walked to Annabeth and bowed at her. In fact, he bowed to all the seven and Chiron.

Chiron looked at him with fascination and he noticed that the entire camp staring at them. He dismissed everyone and turned back to the new camper.

He asked him "What is your name boy?"

The guy looked up at him and said "My name is Orion, Chiron"

Chiron looked shocked and smiled. "I assume that you already know me"

Orion looked up and replied quietly "yes"

Suddenly a flash of silver appeared in the center of the hearth and out stepped Artemis and her hunters.

Artemis scaned the crowd and got a disgusted look on her face when she saw a boy or a couple holding hands. When she found Chiron, she walked gracefully towards him and all the campers bowed as she looked at them.

I smiled and knelt. Then I saw her face.

She was literally having smoke come out of her ears and she and was glaring murderously and someone. I turned to the direction she was glaring at and the only camper not bowing was Orion.

He sat on a stump and played with an Ares camper's butterfly knife. Artemis stomped over to him and towered over Orion. Orion just looked up and went back to spinning the knife.

Artemis spoke softly and the hunters smiled "Do you have no respect, boy?"

Orion shrugged and continued to ignore the goddess.

Artemis snapped and slapped the boy across camp and he slammed into a tree, breaking the tree in half.

Orion just stood back up and rubbed his head and walked back to the awe struck crowd. Artemis whipped out her knifes and got in a battle stance.

Artemis said "I challenge you to a duel. Do you accept?"

Orion replied in and calm voice "Yes"

Chiron stared and started to panic. He galloped to Orion and carefully asked him "Are you sure about this, child. What the Hades are you thinking?"

Orion shook Chiron off and asked "What are the rules of the dual?"

Chiron tried to stop Orion from the wrath of Artemis. Orion was stubborn.

Annabeth squeezed my hand and whispered "what do you think he's doing.

"I don't know"

 **Third POV**

Chiron led everyone to the arena and declared the rules.

"The rules of the duel are simple **(Clash Royale anyone?)** Powers and domains are allowed and maiming. You may only choose one weapon. The winner will get one thing from the loser at the end of the duel. Do you accept these terms?"

Orion and Artemis nodded and walked to their ends of the arena.

Chiron asked "Orion, what is your weapon of choose?"

Orion extended his hand and a glow of soft silver came from his hand. The small silver sticks appeared in his hands. The hunters laughed as Artemis grinned and pulled out her hunting knifes.

Frank looked amused and told the Argo crew "Hey, that new kid, Orion, is using chopsticks as a weapon!"

Everyone except Annabeth asked "What are chopsticks?"

Frank looked at them all in horror and gasped "You guys don't know what chopsticks are?!"

Cue the silence. Frank shook his head and said "After this, we're eating at a Chinese restraunt"

Orion removed his hoodie to reveal a guy so handsome the Aphrodite girls fainted.

His hair was jet black and his face made him look like Prince Charming of Greek mythology.

A smirk crept on his face as he slowly walked towards the goddess.

Artemis dashed forward with god speed and jabbed at Orion's heart. The blade went right through…

Nothing. Orion stood behind her and shook his head in disappointment.

Artemis laughed "That puny stick won't hurt me and neither will you"

Orion sheathed his weapons and walked in front of Artemis. He placed his fist on her breast and moved it back one inch.

"Would you like to repeat that?"

"I said…"

Orion punched her and Artemis went flying into the arena wall, making an implant of her in the wall like one of those cartoon shows.

Orion brushed his hands and walked towards the exit.

Thalia stood up and screamed "Nobody disrespect the My Lady like that!"

She whipped out her bow and fired an arrow, which plunged into Orion's heart

 **MUAHAHAHAHHA**

 **I love cliffhangers!**

 _ **Who is Golden boy in HOO?**_

 **Answer this question correctly to win a shout out.**

 **-Shadowhunter399**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wasss up my dudes! I love this idea. It's so dope. P.S try not to cringe.**

 **The winner of the dedication question is** _ **elijahy56**_

 **Anyways here is the next chapter.**

 **-Meme lord; D**

 **Third POV**

Orion had an arrow plunged into his heart. Thalia nodded with satisfaction as Orion slumped to the ground and the campers and hunters crowded Artemis when she climbed out of the hole in the wall. She complained at the crowd and dispersed the crowd.

A shriek pierced the air and everyone turned to the sourced. An Aphrodite girl pointed at nothing on the ground. Annabeth realized that Orion's body was gone. She did a 360, but didn't find anything suspicious

Artemis walked over to her and asked "What is the problem?"

Annabeth pointed at the blood mark on the floor and Artemis eyes widened.

A person walked over to Artemis and pulled their hoodie down.

It was Orion. He still had the arrow in his heart and everyone nearly fainted. Orion smiled and Artemis got over her shock and glared at him. Orion extended his hand and said "Thanks of the practice. But it's going to take a lot more to kill me"

Thalia looked like a gulping fish. She started to back away. Orion pulled off his glove and revealed his skin, besides his face. It looked like he wore a silver glove. He grabbed the arrow out without a flinch. Thalia pulled away from the arrow and walked back to Artemis all shaken up.

Artemis stared as Orion took off his ninja grab. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with some black jeans and black combat boots. Artemis noticed he was glowing. No, wait, he looked shiny. The campers slowly walked towards him to get a closer look.

As soon as some idiot touched his skin, they were slapped across the arena.

Artemis furiously tugged on his arm. "Boy, I am bringing you to Olympus."

They flashed away and appeared in the middle of a counsel.

Aphrodite whistled "Artemis! You got a date! Now we can do a double date!"

Artemis turn into a tomato and threw a dagger near her head, clipping off some of her hair.

Zeus stood up "Artemis, go sit in your throne. I shall now continue this meeting."

Poseidon stared at Orion "Who is this boy and why does he have silver skin?"

Orion cleared his throat "I have been cursed by the fates themselves."

The gods looked uneasy. It wasn't every day that the fates cursed anyone.

Zeus asked "What have you cause to have the wrath of fate?"

"I was born"

"Who are your parents?"

"One of the goddesses is my mother"

The Olympians stared at the goddesses and they slowly denied the boy.

Demeter-"Unless he eats cereal, he is not mine"

Athena-"He has no gray eyes"

Hera-"Not it"

Artemis-"I am a maiden"

Aphrodite squealed "He might be mine! He obviously got his good looks from me!"

Orion shook his head and walked towards the elevator. Zeus shouted "Hey, I did not grant you permission to leave!"

Orion whirled around and had a smile on his face. "Make me"

Zeus roared and a series of thunder bolts struck Orion. The lightning was so intense that the gods had to look away from it. The gods turned back and gasped. Orion was still there in a pit that was indented in the ground.

Orion smiled and challenged all the gods to defeat him. Apollo and Hephaestus combined their powers and tried to use heat to hurt Orion. But he just survived and touched Poseidon who sized with steam.

As soon as all the gods gave their effort to defeat him, he said "I will make you a deal. I will fight all of you in a duel… at once. If you win, then I will give you something within my power. If I win, then you must respect me. Deal?" They look bewildered and smiled. They nodded and Orion said "We shall swear on the River of Styx and then we will set the rules."

Everyone swore on the River of Styx and they concluded the meeting.

 **(Sorry I suck at the drama parts.)**

Orion traveled back to camp where he was intercepted by Percy and the crew.

Percy shook his head "I can't believe you actually challenged the gods! I've done a bunch of crazy things in my life, but never this!"

Orion smiled "Yes unless I'm wrong I recall you defeated Kronos and the Giants"

Percy frowned "How do you know?"

"I was there"

The seven look at Orion like he was crazy.

Orion said "Did you really thing that your demigod life was that easy?"

Jason chuckled "Have you killed any titans?"

"Yes"

Orion took off his shirt and revealed his scars. He pointed to a long one that ran across his chest. "This is from that all the giants. I had to defend your ship from sea monsters while you guys were having a picnic in Rome. And this" He pointed to a scar on his back "was from Tartarus I was there when you and your friends fought the Primordial. I must say your giant and titan friends put up a fight."

Percy and Annabeth shot Orion a question "Are they okay?"

Orion nodded "Yeah, but Tartarus is pissed off that they got away."

Percy started to hug him and soon everyone came in for a group hug.

Then, Orion shook everyone off. "I have some news for you. Leo is alive."

Everyone busted into a commotion trying to extract information. Orion hushed him down and pointed at a dot in the sky. The dot grew bigger until they could see wings and then the saw two small figures on the back of a dragon.

Leo was back. They crowded around him and gave him hugs and punches. Orion walked to Calypso and smiled. She narrowed her eyes and hugged him. Leo turned and was surprised to see his girlfriend hugging someone he never met. Leo cleared his throat and the two separated.

"Uhhh, Cal? Who is guy?"

Orion extended his hand "Orion"

"My name is…"

"I knew your name"

Leo raised his eyebrow and stopped taking. Calypso said "Guys this was my best friend back in Ancient Greece!"

 **Thanks for all the reviews. Even thought it was four. The next update will probably be on a Saturday. The question is**

 _ **Who is Pegasus's mother?**_

 **Answer the question first and then I will give you a shout out!**

 **Shadowhunter399**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the cringe the intro for the other chapter. Anyways the winner is** _ **elijahy56 again!**_

 **Anyways I like to keep this short and not like click bait.**

 **Third POV**

OMG!

Leo's face was priceless. First his eyes shone with confusion. Then, his jaw scraped the ground. Leo looked back and forth from his girl to Orion.

Orion noticed this and smirked. He put his hand in his pocket and turned to the seven. "I have a gift for each of you, and then I must go."

Calypso looked confused "You just got here!"

Annabeth cried out "For Zeus sake! Stay here and help us!"

Orion put up his hand and stopped the argument. He took off his backpack and sat on the floor. Everyone sat in a circle and stared as Orion ruffed through the contents of his bag. He announced "I found it. Who wants to go first?"

Annabeth looked around and saw that nobody volunteered, so she Yolo it.

Orion pulled out a laptop and a dagger.

Annabeth gasped and grabbed the items. She stared at the dagger and a tear formed in her eye as she hugged the knife.

Jason went next and got a necklace from his mother.

Frank got his mom's favorite animal statue.

Hazel received her gem collection from her childhood.

Piper got a poster of her favorite dad.

Leo found out he had an enchanted war hammer.

Percy waited for his gift but Orion just stared at him. Percy raised an eyebrow and asked "Uh not to be selfish or whiny or anything but, where's my present."

Orion pressed a small object in Percy's hand and whispered into his ear. Percy grinned and they exchanged more chuckles.

Percy turned towards Annabeth.

"You know Annabeth; I don't like your name."

Annabeth's eyes widened and looked like a gulping fish.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I just don't like your last name"

"SEAWEED BRAIN! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Percy desperately held down a laugh

"I think you should change it"

"OH! And what should it be?"

Percy got down to one knee

"Jackson"

Annabeth's hands flew up to her mouth as Percy pulled out a small red velvet box.

He opened it and unveiled a silver ring with a diamond in the middle and two sea green ones on the side.

Annabeth screamed "YES!"

Percy slipped on the beautiful ring on the soft fingers and they pulled into a kiss.

Orion smiled and pulled a two drachma out of his pocket.

"Iris, show me the Olympians. And keep the change"

A swirl of rainbow shined brightly as the faces of the Olympians appeared.

The Olympians faced the message and looked surprise.

Orion grinned "Olympians! I have a surprise for you! Come to Camp Half-Blood!"

He winked at Aphrodite and she squealed

"ALREADY?!"

Orion nodded and swiped the message.

The Olympians flashed into Camp and saw Percy and Annabeth smiling and kissing each other.

Athena raised an eyebrow "Do you mind telling us what is going on?"

Annabeth looked at Percy who nodded.

Annabeth extended her hand and cried "We're getting married!"

All the Olympians cheered except for one.

Athena.

The wisdom goddess walked over and looked at the two. She frowned and whispered "What?"

If she yelled it would have been less terrified for Percy.

"WHAT! ANNABETH! How could you?!"

Annabeth started to make a steam of apologies. But Athena beat her to it.

"How could not tell me before! I wished you could have told me before. Then, I could have made a nice gazebo where you could get married! Now come on let go and get some blueprints and OMG a gown too"

They rushed off to the cabin as Percy excused himself to change his underwear.

 **After a Sunset**

Orion smiled and walked towards the beach. He sat on the soft sand and started to gaze into the sea.

"Calming isn't it?"

Orion nodded at the speaker.

Percy sat next to him and said "Thanks, Orion. Without you, I would have waited a few weeks before even thinking about proposing."

Orion removed his hood and his mask.

"It was my pleasure."

Percy laughed "Poor Hermes. Zeus ordered him to invite a bunch of people to the wedding!"

Orion looked at the list and frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

Orion asked Percy "Can you call Artemis?"

"Sure"

A few seconds later Artemis stood behind Orion.

"You want something, _boy_?"

"Do you think there is anyone missing on this list?"

Artemis gazed at the list "No"

"Well I need someone to replace my spot."

Percy looked at Orion in confusion "Why. Are you not staying?"

Orion shook his head "My time has come. I wanted to be grateful for the thing you guys did. But I have one last gift for both of you."

Orion extended his hands to look at the stars. A cloud of dust seemed to gather in his hand as Orion breathed into the dust and blew away the dust.

Slowly, the dust gathered and clumped into a human form. And the result was shocking.

A girl with a silver parka and silver cameo pants laid on the ground. She opened her eyes and Percy and Artemis.

It was Zoe.

She looked just like how she was before her death. Stunning and dangerous. Artemis tackled her before she could open her mouth. Percy joined in as they made a doggie pile.

Zoe managed to push everyone off and look around.

"I remember dying and being released into the stars. But now I am here."

Artemis and Percy turned to look at Orion, but he collapsed on the ground panting. They ran to him and checked to see what is wrong with him.

Orion looked up and grinned less brightly. As if he was in pain.

"I told you my time has come. I leave you with on last gift. An old friend. Farewell."

Orion stood up and hugged Percy. Then he went over to Artemis and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodbye mother"

And then he ran off into the woods.

 **Okay not much of a chapter.**

 **At least I made the story a Percabeth. I didn't want over half the fandom trying to murder me**

 **Here is the question.**

 _ **What is the name to the GOD of vegetables(HOH)?**_

 _ **There you go have a sweet day.**_

 _ **-Shadowhunter399**_


End file.
